


Halloween

by Thunderbird83



Series: The Rhapsody Tour [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Channeling, Crazy Mom, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, adam knows a secret, brian overcomes his prejudice towards grace, freddie comes back in spirit, grace tells about her past, roger is smitten, suspecting she's pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbird83/pseuds/Thunderbird83
Summary: Episode 2-Halloween.Grace begins to experience a few nausea attacks Halloween morning, mostly ignores them, then tells Brian, Adam and Roger that she can channel Freddie that night after the concert's over. Brian speaks to his friend about Grace breaking up their marriage and gets the real story. Through Grace Freddie warns that she could be in for a few difficult times ahead.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Series: The Rhapsody Tour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527800
Kudos: 4





	Halloween

Episode 2: Halloween

SAN FRANCISCO

Grace slid into the touring lifestyle very well, Roger thought one night as he shut the blinds in his hotel room. It was close to midnight and he wanted to get a good night’s sleep while he could. The drummer slid into bed, turned off his light then closed his eyes, ruminating on Grace a little bit. Six weeks of touring under her belt with them and she never missed a beat. Brian was being a dickhead, in his opinion, treating her with cold indifference but he was always polite. Since Grace didn’t wear her emotions on her face like other people did Roger took pity on her, taking her aside and explaining the whole deal with the moody guitarist. 

“Oh so he doesn’t like me because I split up a family?” Grace finished rubbing her lipstick off after a concert one night. “Well, he might want to remind himself that his friend Dan didn’t have to encourage me; he has free will all of his own. Dan could have said no but he was just as willing a participant like I was at the time.” 

“Can you give me more information on why you did it exactly?”

“I can,” Grace swiveled around in her makeup chair, giving Roger a pleasing smile. She pulled out a lip balm crayon and painted her lips a pale pink, enough to give her lips a little color. The drummer noticed that her hair was a deep brown but had purple highlights running through it, noticeable when she was on stage. “Dan came up to me one night after a performance with the Philharmonic and asked if I would be able to use my notoriety for a good cause. He said that he knew his wife was cheating on him but hid it too well. He wanted to best or one up his wife so he gave me a blank check, told me to get as slutty as I could, then we would meet up the next night to really give the media something to talk about!” 

“Did you?”

“Did you see the headlines?” Grace flipped her phone on, looked through her gallery, then showed him the article she’d photographed. LOCAL MILLIONAIRE CHEATING ON WIFE WITH CONCERT PIANIST. Roger was amazed at the dress Grace wore in the picture; it looked a bit like Freddie’s the Great Pretender red dress but shorter and the slit was up even higher. Her hair had been dyed platinum blonde, the dress was off the shoulder, revealing a lot of cleavage. Brian’s friend was openly gaping at her chest in the picture, playfully giggling as Grace’s dark pink lipsticked lips were open wide in a huge laugh. 

“Damn.” 

“That’s right,” Grace agreed. “I didn’t fuck the guy by any means; he wasn’t interested in that. Dan and I were front page news for weeks. Now the scrutiny was on him and his marriage so in no time at all the wifey was caught with her new beau. With everyone out in the open Dan filed for divorce so he could live without that cheating whore of a wife. From what I hear she didn’t put up a fight. It took awhile but when the settlement finally came through Dan paid me a boatload of money to thank me for my help.” 

“It all turned out right in the end, eh?” Roger was intrigued as he handed the phone back to her. “I’m glad.” 

“Me too. I think that Dan’s much happier. I hear from him on occasion. He used to talk to me about Brian and how much he admires his friend.” 

“Good.” Roger didn’t know what to say on that subject. Grace peered into his blue eyes very keenly. 

“Brian’s pissed at me for splitting up the family or he sees it that way I’m sure,” she remarked. “if he was ever ready to listen I’d tell him what was what. He only knows what the biased media tells him.” 

“Very true. I know he’s being an asshole towards you but doesn’t want to know what really happened. Doesn’t seem to want to know,” Roger corrected himself. “we’d need to persuade him.” 

“No, I think that his friend would need to tell him. Let me fire off a text to Dan and let him know what Brian’s doing,” Grace keyed in a text and hit send. “he knows his friend better so he would be the ideal person to let him know what truly went on. Anyway after that I started getting a ton of press from the incident, a payout from a lot of media to sell my photos, etc. Once in awhile I’ll go out in public so they get a good photo op from me. I’m famous or notorious for just being with a millionaire. I fucked loads of high profile single guys, even went to the porn awards.” 

Grace smiled slyly. “As long they could prove they were clean of disease I would do them.” she went from the makeup chair to the couch, sinking down into the leather upholstery with a little moan of comfort. 

“What about getting pregnant?” Roger questioned as he sat beside her. 

Grace laughed, brushing aside her hair from her face. “I’m 36, Roger. Too old for kids.” 

“Do you know for sure?” 

“Let me put it to you this way,” the pianist turned to face him on the couch. “I tried to conceive for a year with nothing happening. That’s long enough for anyone to pronounce me clinically sterile.” 

“Damn. I’m sorry.” Roger touched her hand briefly. “My ex and I had a little trouble there a few times. I know it’s nothing compared to what you’ve been through.” 

“Well, I’ve done my grieving and mourning what will never be so I moved on. I have made a few grand by betting my lays that they couldn’t knock me up. Works every time.” she smirked.

Drowsy now, Roger felt himself drifting off to sleep with Grace on his mind. 

At the same time, Brian’s phone buzzed with a text message from his old friend Dan. He fished in his pocket for his phone, unlocked the screen and read: B nice to Grace, k? She did me a huge favor. 

I bet she did u plenty of “favors”. Brian replied bitterly, putting the phone down on the night table, taking off his shoes and changing into his pajamas. He had been nothing but polite to her but there was tension that everyone noticed. Even Adam had told Brian to lighten up some when it came to Grace but Adam didn’t know the whole story. 

**

In the morning Grace woke up with a strange wave of nausea hit her. She kept her mouth shut and lay back so it passed but she had no idea what that was about. The pianist had a few drinks last night yet she’d had them all before so the nausea was unexplained. Not thinking anything about it, she got up and took a shower. 

When Grace was toweled off and dry, she drew on jeans, sneakers, her red t-shirt, then leaned in front of the mirror in the bathroom to dry her hair off. She flipped the towel onto her head, rubbing her scalp dry for about thirty seconds, then hung up her towel on the rack behind her. A moment later she had another nausea attack. 

“What the fuck?” she mumbled, opening up her phone and checking her calendar. Grace had downloaded a free app which helped her keep track of her periods; she was wondering when hers was due. “No way.” 

Her period was a week late. Grace closed the app with a grimace, pursing her lips then deciding that her getting pregnant was absolutely absurd and refused to give the idea any more thought. 

“That’s just a fanciful idea.” she put her phone in the back pocket of her jeans, brushed her teeth, then went downstairs for some breakfast. 

“Hey, Grace!” Roger waved her over. Grinning she noticed that he was wearing an orange shirt and black jeans. “I see you’re in character today!” 

Brian wore a green shirt with his blue jeans; he had been talking with some of the roadies who were working on the show. Normally he’d sit with Roger but seeing Grace sitting with him chose to sit down next to the tour manager. Roger saw Grace watching the two of them and heard her let out a little sigh. 

“Hey, chin up,” he coaxed. “I never did like to see a pretty girl look so downcast.” 

“I idolized you guys growing up, Rog. I don’t like to see a guy who doesn’t know the whole story look down on me.” 

“I know but he’ll get it from his friend. I don’t think he would listen to either one of us,” Roger comforted her. “anyway are you hungry?”

“Yes I am. Let’s see what looks good over there.” she joined the line. 

The nausea didn’t attack Grace again which she was glad of. Joining in on Roger and Adam’s lively chitchat Grace felt her spirits lifted; her friends’ upbeat attitudes were working better than medicine. 

“So what are we going to do tonight to honor Halloween?” Adam inquired. “Any ideas?” 

“Well,” Grace said mildly. “I can channel Freddie for you.” both Roger and Adam stopped what they were doing and stared at her. “What? I am a sensitive.” 

“Are you really?”

“Yes, Adam. I know that it sounds wildly farfetched but I can do it. My grandmother was sensitive and she passed the gift on to me. My mom thought it was a tool of the devil but it’s useful at times.” 

“How did you find out you were sensitive?”

“I was with my grandma shortly before she died-I was like 8 or so. We were walking along in the local mall when I stopped and told my grandma I saw a guy standing next to a very sad looking lady. She said she saw it too, told me not to say anything to the lady but to keep walking. He disappeared from my sight very quickly after we kept walking near the lady. My grandma told me I had an unusual power and taught me how to harness it. I can channel but it’s very rare that I actually do. It drains me of my energy and sometimes the ghosts don’t want to talk.” 

“But Freddie does?” 

“Roger, I’ve been sensing Freddie all over the place. Any chance to talk to you and Brian, and you Adam, and he’ll jump at the opportunity.” 

“Really?”

“That’s right, Adam. I can’t see him here now but he’s around.” 

“We’ve got to let Brian know about all of this.” Adam told Roger who agreed. 

“If you think he can handle it.” Grace finished her breakfast. 

**

There was a performance that night, it being Halloween and all, so Grace invited the three men up to her room as soon as the show was over, feeling that Freddie’s spirit would be the most powerful then. Word reached her that Brian was interested in the little séance so she was content. 

Later on that morning Grace was feeling a little nauseated so she decided to take action. Grabbing her purse, she went downstairs to the main entrance, finding a convenience store and pharmacy down the block from the hotel right near the venue so she entered the pharmacy first. Perusing the aisles she found a regular over the counter anti nausea medication which she picked up. In the family planning aisle Grace lingered over the pregnancy tests, not wanting to buy one, thinking the nausea was not related, but she made herself buy a 3 pack anyway for the sake of having them. 

“While I’m here I might as well,” she mumbled, taking the packs to the register. “you guys got any 8 packs of diet ginger ale?” 

“No but we do have some crystallized ginger to help with upset stomachs.” the clerk offered helpfully. 

“No thanks; I am not big on sugar.” Grace pocketed the small bag in her jacket, went over to the convenience store and found an 8 pack of her favorite diet ginger ale brand. She picked up one pack, paid, and went back to the hotel. 

Adam was waiting for her outside her room, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. “Hey.” 

“Question, Adam?” she put her keycard in the slot and opened up the door. He followed her in, shutting the door behind her. 

“Are you OK?” she put the 8 pack in the little mini fridge underneath the desk. “Roger and I both noticed you look a little pale today.” 

“I’m all right.” 

“Sure? You look drained.” Adam frowned as he put his hand up to Grace’s face, worried eyes looking into hers. “You can tell me anything and I won’t tell anyone.” 

“I’m…,” 

“Come on, out with it. Can’t be bad, right?” 

“Adam, I’m late.” he paused for a moment, peering at her with his pale blue eyes 

“Really? By how much?”

“A week.”

“Well would this be happy news or not?”

“I can’t answer that. I’ve told Roger that I’m 36, too old to start a family. I’ve tried but nothing happens. I assume it’s history repeating itself. I’ve been a few days late before but not this long.” 

“Don’t they usually tell you to wait two weeks then call? You’d still have another week to go so it’s too soon to start freaking out.” he reminded her. 

“That’s very true, Adam. I am feeling some nausea now and again but it’s just started today.” 

“Give it some time. If in another week you keep feeling this way then you can freak out!” Adam teased, reaching over and tickling Grace by running his fingers up her sides. The pianist laughed, sliding her arms underneath his pits and tickling him there. The two of them engaged in a tickle torture moment until Adam got called down to do a press junket with Brian and Roger. 

“Hmm.. Brian… and Adam… Brian.. Adam,” Grace giggled. “too bad it’s not Bryan Adams!” 

“You’d be surprised at how many times we actually get that. He’s for the over 50 crowd!” Adam opened up the door and left the room. 

“OK,” Grace mentally gathered her thoughts, putting them in order. “if I feel this way after another week I will test myself,” she tucked the tests into her suitcase so nobody would find them on accident. “and I hope Brian pulls the stick out of his ass.” 

**

When Grace arrived at the venue that evening she was sitting at the makeup chair, putting on her eye shadow when she overheard Brian and Roger talking. The two seemed to be in heated conversation which Grace had no interest in so she pulled a sponge from the matchbook of eye shadow sponges and brushed silver on her lids. 

“She did that.. really?” Brian’s voice emanated. 

“Bri, your friend told you all he knew. Grace is in the clear on this one,” the drummer said insistently. “you know everything now.” 

“They must be talking of the scandal of Brian’s friend.” the pianist muttered to herself, using some gold eyeliner on her lower lash line.

“I know everything now yes, but I have to get my mind around it first,” Brian said in a low voice. “I’m shocked. Now to know that Grace was actually helping him out helps a lot.” 

“Now did I tell you that Grace is going to talk to Freddie tonight?” a loud clattering sound made them all jump.

“How is that? Freddie’s dead, Rog.” 

“We know that. For Halloween Grace is going to channel Freddie as soon as the show’s over. I know you Brian, keep an open mind.” 

“I will try. I have a spiritual side too you know. Are you telling me she is spirit sensitive?” 

“She says so. We will see tonight.” Grace put on her lipstick and went up on the stage, a song filtering to her mind from an artist that she admired. 

“Sometimes song is all we need.” her rather melancholy mood took over as she sat at the piano, her fingers taking up the notes before she needed to even think about it. 

“Never wanted it to be so cold  
Just didn’t drink enough to say you love me… no, let me try this on the guitar. Hope Brian doesn’t mind.” she picked up Brian’s 6 string acoustic, sitting down on the drum riser, trying out the notes for the song. 

“Don’t want to let it lay me down this time  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness I know myself  
Can’t break free until I let it go….” Grace trailed off as Brian and Roger came up to see who was singing. 

Roger looked happy to see her and for the first time a benevolent look was in Brian’s face. She continued to play the notes of the song without a pick and started to show off, closing her eyes while still hitting the notes accurately. 

“OK, enough showing off,” Brian gruffly teased. “what kind of song is that?”

“It’s by a group called Evanescence.” she put away the guitar. “You talked to your friend, Brian?”

“I did. He corroborated everything that you told Roger. I owe you an apology.” he put his hand on her shoulder in a friendly manner. 

“Good, I’m glad.” 

“What other instruments do you play?” Roger asked. “Drums?” 

“No, I never could get used to it to really play. I do piano, guitar, but in school I was a geek and in the school band. I played flute and piccolo.” 

“Oh, wind instruments. Anyway, Roger tells me that you are going to channel Freddie tonight after we’re done here.” 

“Do I detect a note of skepticism, Bri? It’s natural of course. I can do it and as long as Freddie doesn’t take too much of my energy I’ll be OK.” Grace thought she detected some paternal feeling coming from Brian. Once he had decided she was all right it seemed like he had made the choice to look after her like a father. 

Roger sat down next to her on the riser. “If you’re not up for it just tell us.” 

“No, I am up for it. Tonight’s Halloween and it’s when the veil between the spirit world and ours is the thinnest. I won’t have any difficulty tonight I think.” 

“So what kind of background do you come from, eh?” Brian drew up a chair and sat in it backwards. “What was your childhood like?”

“It was very strange. By that I mean my father left my mother when I was 3 so I have no memories of him whatsoever. My mom was a freaking nutjob.”

“In what way?”

“In every way really,” Grace told them simply. “she was the type of person who listened to conspiracy theories, had wacky ideas about everything, and she was a fanatically devout follower of some cult she got involved with when I was only a year old. My dad left because he couldn’t take the bullshit anymore, leaving me with her. I was a good little cultist until I grew up some and began asking questions. Mom hated that.” 

“I can imagine.. or no I can’t..” Brian corrected himself. “What happened when you started asking questions?”

“My mom became convinced that I had the devil or demons inside my head so she tried to kill me.” 

Roger dropped his drum sticks in alarm as Brian’s jaw fell open. “Are you serious?”

Grace’s expression was very serious indeed. She pulled at the collar, revealing a long pink scar line than ran from just under her jawline to over her shoulder. “The bitch did that to me when I was 13. She assaulted me in my bed, thinking spilling my blood would let the demons out. The woman was clearly delusional.” 

“What happened then?” 

“Brian, I managed to fend her off, gave her a mighty concussion, then called for help over at the neighbor’s house. For some reason the so called law didn’t think that it was grounds for me to be removed from Mom’s custody and I couldn’t risk it happening again. My grandma was dead by then so I ran away.” Grace looked very tired all of a sudden despite the makeup. Brian draped his arm around her shoulders while Roger fumed inwardly. How could someone do that to their own daughter, he was thinking, clenching his fists. 

“Aw damnit,” Grace cursed, touching the corner of her eye furtively. “I have makeup on! Tears would ruin it!” 

“Did your mom ever find you?”

“Several times but I knew how to elude her. She caused me a few more scars but I never spent another night under her roof again. Eventually she went completely nuts, burned down her house and was institutionalized. This all happened after I turned 18. She had me listed as her power of attorney which I renounced, not wanting anything to do with her and turned her into a ward of the state.” 

“I should think not,” Brian agreed. “so you just hid around from the time you were 13 up until 18?” 

“Five years of living in fear. I think that Mom never even called the cops because she didn’t want her ‘devil child’ back. You have no idea what it’s like to be living in fear and knowing that you’re not wanted by your own flesh and blood.” 

“Your grandma couldn’t help you out?”

“No, Rog. My mom went over to my grandma’s house all the time and it became too much for her. She was in bad health and I know my mom drove her to an early grave with her insanity.” Grace said bitterly, leaning into Brian for a moment. 

“You’ve been through a lot already, haven’t you?” Roger went over to her as she stood up, looking listless. “Well, you’ve found two old queens and a new one to help you out! Let me text you my number, Brian’s and Adam’s. You can talk to us at any time you want.” 

“Thanks, guys.” she gave them her number. Roger and Brian each enveloped her in hugs which was a tremendous boost to her flagging mood. Grace shut her eyes for a minute and drank in their friendship which warmed up her spirit. Before she knew it Adam was there, grinning cheekily. Brian briefly summed up what Grace had been telling them and his face went pale with anger. 

“But you know what? Away with the bad feelings and in with the good! Insta moment!” he took a picture of himself hugging Grace, both with big grins on their faces and posted it to Instagram, tagging her in the process. 

“Ready to rock with us?” Roger held his drum sticks up high. 

**

When the concert was over that night, Grace went to her room, stripping off her makeup and getting into comfortable clothes. Roger, Adam and Brian would be there at any moment so she got the room ready, using borrowed LED candles for ambiance while she channeled Freddie. The pianist could easily sense that Freddie was ready to go, bouncing up and down with impatience. 

“We’re here!” Adam called happily, knocking at the door. 

“It’s open.” she replied, sitting on the bed. “Come on in now.” 

“All ready?” Roger peered in with Adam and Brian behind him. Grace was wearing her most comfortable pajama set, ready for what would happen after she had finished channeling Freddie. Her audience sat on the bed with her. 

“Freddie’s chomping at the bit ready to go. All you need to know is when he’s done and leaves me I will be too tired to chat,” a little smile showed itself. “He will drain me of my energy and because of that I’ll sleep later tomorrow morning. I won’t know what he’s telling any of you so it’s up to you if you want to tell me later on.” 

“Are you going to faint later when he’s done?” 

“Probably, Brian. Just know that it’s normal and I need to sleep it off. I will begin calling Freddie right now.” Grace closed her eyes, putting herself in a trance. 

Freddie came through all right, strong and powerful. The two old queens were nearly overcome with emotion as Freddie blabbered his approval of Adam, admitting some jealousy over how high Adam could sing and what an amazing stage presence he had. Adam grew teary eyed as his idol touched his hand, hugging him hard. 

“My old friends,” Freddie spoke through Grace clearly, touching Brian and Roger’s hands. “oh how I miss you both something awful! I somehow knew you were on the way to see me, Roger and I wanted to see you. I guess it was just as well that I died-what you don’t know was that I lapsed into a coma and would not have known that you were there. I would not have wanted you to see me like that.” 

“At least I would have been there to hold your hand as you died, Fred!” Roger cried out, unable to hide the emotion. 

“It doesn’t matter. Bri, I know you’ve had trouble with your nerves off and on-your depression. I can’t believe you even thought of killing yourself just to see me and your dad again,” Grace’s voice was rough. Her brown eyes, a lot like Freddie’s, shone with unshed tears while Brian bit his lip. “I’m so glad you didn’t.” 

Brian was too overcome for words. He bowed his head down low, letting a few tears fall. Roger was also a bit of a mess as was Adam. 

“Drama queens,” Freddie told them. “where’s Deacy?”

“John’s not a part of the show anymore.” Adam cleared his throat. 

“Deacy isn’t dead, is he? Deacy!” a note of panic crept into the voice. 

“He’s retired, Fred. Doesn’t want to perform anymore.” 

“I expected that,” Freddie sighed. “he’s the fragile one and I know his youngest had health problems from a very young age. The thrill is gone for him and I respect his choice. You can’t count on people wanting to perform indefinitely.” 

“He doesn’t even talk to us.” Roger sounded hurt. 

“He is in his own world. Anyway I have a task for you. Your new friend-Grace, is it? She’s in a real fix and I can sense something’s not quite right with her. Only one of you know what’s going on,” the eyes met Adam who understood the subliminal message. “Stand by her-she will need you in one week.”

Adam understood that to mean the inevitable confirmation of her suspected pregnancy and nodded quietly. “I’ll have her back.” 

“Keep tight security on her in case that lunatic mother of hers comes after her. Well!” Freddie said with cheerfulness. “The show must go on! Grace has been hearing me all day off and on, wanting to be channeled through her. I love you all and I will be with you always. Brian, you’re on the right path. Get help when you feel your depression coming, take time off, recharge, use the tools that you have. Roger, keep focusing your energy in productive ways. Love your families and be happy. Be there for Grace; I can see a time or two when she’s really going to need you. Protect her.” 

“You’re not going already, Fred?” 

“Afraid I have to, Rog,” Freddie sighed. “Grace’s body is already under a tremendous strain,” again a glance to Adam who paled a little bit in the low light. “and if I don’t leave very soon she will lose consciousness and you won’t be able to rouse her for a long time.” 

“Does that happen often?”

“She can tell you about that later. Must fly, lovvies! Remember that love is the key. I will always be with you all.” Freddie disappeared from Grace’s body, causing her to fall backward onto the bed from her sitting position. Grace opened up her eyes with a gasp and began shaking. 

“Grace?” Roger was the first to reach her, putting his hand on her brow. “You’re shivering. Adam, throw me that fleece blanket.” 

“I’m OK,” she murmured. “this happens. At least I’m alert this time.” 

“Really?” Adam asked but Brian shushed him. 

“She’s going to go into shock unless we get her warm,” Roger’s biology education never quite left him over the years and he could recognize the symptoms straightaway. With Brian’s help they spread the fleece blanket over Grace who gradually stopped shaking. “can you get into bed yourself or do you need help?” 

Grace did not bother to answer him, closing her eyes. “She’ll be warm enough, Roger,” Brian reassured him. “come on, let’s head to bed.” 

“All right. I’ll come check on her in the morning.” Roger checked her brow to make sure she was warm enough, his gaze lingering on their friend. Adam saw it and felt sure that he knew Roger was beginning a crush on their pianist. With a grin, Adam and Brian left the room, shortly followed by the drummer.


End file.
